littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DenpaRanger01
is the 1st episode of Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger and is the 99th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary While on her first day at school, the protagonist Nozomi Aino was saved by the college student after she bumped into the two android siblings. After meeting Kouga Akamine, she soon realize these chance of feelings are not a coincidence... Synopsis Nozomi Aino, who lost her memory of being routine girl from traffic accident, has just moved to Shiratama since her mother passed away from cardiac arrest and enrolled Gensou High School for physical and sports activities to win the title "Olympic Queen". On her first day at school, she saved the girl named Hana Inai from bullies and ends up became roommate and best friend. In class, Hana explains to Nozomi that she has some plans after school so she should go to dormitory by herself instead of hanging around. The male student, Retsu Narita, offers to say for support, but Nozomi is more interested in finding out if she found something of her own to do and brings up the girls attempt to join the girls gymnastics club the previous week. Of course the results are less then desirable as Hana admits that she is not good for flexibility and explains to Nozomi that she failed on English language, so Nozomi could help her for study harder because she was the top of school class. After school, Nozomi takes a walk around the school to see all student gets physical education before she heard a beautiful singing voice from somewhere and follows after it. She found a red-haired college student sings a song alone before the two young android siblings bumped into her. But the man saved her from almost falling upstairs and catch his mysterious medal and allows it to hold it with his hand while warning her to only observe from afar. He asks Nozomi if she like sports before he kisses her on her lips and takes off to catch up his friends before she can respond. While visiting an accessory stand, Nozomi spots a similar looking item known as the Saint Medal and the android shopkeeper gives it to her. Later, Nozomi headed to the park and found a folder before the two siblings warns her not to touch. She shocked to see them again, but finds them so cute before they introductions themselves as Jupiter and Juno. Meanwhile, a scary commando, Chaos, creates the NecroEgg from Necronium stone and found the target, Yoichi Domon. Hearing a blood-curdling scream, Nozomi, Jupiter and Juno rushed to find an unconscious Yoichi with pale-looking face, having to deal with Chaos, who introduced himself as the militia warrior of Necroverse. Despite how much pain he's in, Jupiter refuses to hand over the Medal Module Folder. Chaos ordering Kurate army to attack them, but Nozomi runs with them safety before more army caught them. Chaos threatens Jupiter and Juno to choke Nozomi if they don't hands over the folder to them before she loses control and fights him back. However, the red-haired man, Kouga Akamine, saved Nozomi again after punches Chaos away, threatening to fight back. Nozomi is cornered but just then, Anton Kuroshima and Yukito Aomizu showed up to join Kouga, known as the DenpaRangers. Using DenpaChangers, they transform into respective forms: DenpaRed, DenpaBlack and DenpaBlue before they defeat the army. Chaos uses the NecroEgg to summons the Tamashiju monster, Soul Driller, to assist the army into attacking the DenpaRangers. Nozomi is too frightened to watch until Kouga tells her to believe in herself. Jupiter, who learned about Nozomi's identity as DenpaOlympias, then shout out "Denpa!" and the sound-wave create the RibbonRouge for her, telling her to transform. Without any choice, Nozomi transforms into an older and beautiful fighter: DenpaOlympias. Using her strength and flexible abilities, Nozomi managed to land an uppercut on Chaos and uses the RibbonRouge as her weapon to performs the Rhythm Cleansing, causing Tamashiju to purified and destroy the NecroEgg as Chaos takes off and everything slowly returns to normal. Meanwhile, the man, Ahuramazda, became interested by her skills and decided to bring the next plan. Nozomi falls unconscious, but Kouga catches her and and is very happy by the turn of events. Nozomi is unable to understand what happened, but she is very happy to see him with his friends by the side as Troy thanks her for helping them, going to explain what he is and what is going on. Now in order to restore Jupiter and Juno's home world, Nozomi must achieving her ultimate goal: to competing the different sports and creating the special bond with everyone as the renowned athlete. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger *Nozomi Aino makes her debut in this episode and enrolls Gensou High School. *Nozomi encounters an android, who turns out to be Troy, an android salesman from conquered Olympus Radiowave Tower. *Nozomi meets and fells in love to Kouga Akamine for the first time after he saved her from falling upstairs. *Chaos and his army of Necroverse, beings their attack on the Earth after discovered by Jupiter and Juno in Shiratama Park. *Kouga, Anton and Yukito gains the power of Denpa to transform into respective DenpaRanger forms. *Nozomi's power of Denpa and RibbonRouge were gained to transforms into DenpaOlympias for the first time. *This episode marks the debut of Kouga Akamine, Anton Kuroshima, Yukito Aomizu, Troy, Jupiter, Juno, Ahuramazda, Chaos, Tamashiju monster, Kurate army, Naoto Aino, Hideki Aino, Jinpachi Takeshida, Hana Inai, Retsu Narita and Yoichi Domon. *It also marks the cameo appearance of Natsuki Kisaka and Takuto Midoriya during prologue scene. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. DenpaRangers *'Nozomi Aino / Denpa Olympias' *Kouga Akamine / Denpa Red *Anton Kuroshima / Denpa Black *Yukito Aomizu / Denpa Blue Allies *Jupiter *Juno *Troy Villains *Ahuramazda *Chaos *Kurate *Tamashiju Monster: Soul Driller Secondary Characters *Hana Inai *Jinpachi Takeshida *Retsu Narita *Yoichi Domon *Naoto Aino *Hideki Aino *''Mayu Aino'' (flashback) *''Natsuki Kisaka'' (cameo appearance) *''Takuto Midoriya'' (cameo appearance) Trivia *'Saint Medals debuted': Olympias, Red, Black and Blue transformations medals. The Saint Medal that obtained from Tamashiju monster is 800metres Athletic Medal. *Denpa Olympiuz Boys' image song, DENPA DERBY, and Kouga's character's song, Flamber Rose ~Inferno of the Red Tiger~, were played during the episode. *A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word shown at the end of the first episode. Category:Episodes Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger Category:Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:TMS Entertainment Category:Fan Anime